


us against the world

by ilenne



Series: ship month drabbles [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, reupload, she's scared but she has nothing to be scared about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: as parents, unexpectedly





	us against the world

Marinette and Adrien were sitting at their dining table halfway through dinner when Marinette finally said what she'd been planning to say all day.

"Adrien."

Adrien looked up from his coq au vin upon hearing his beloved's urgent tone of voice. "What is it?"

"I…have something to tell you," she said, clearly nervous.

"Go ahead," he said, putting down his fork.

"…I'm pregnant," Marinette revealed.

Adrien stared at her. "Really?" A grin broke out on his face. "Really? For real?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes. I did the test this morning."

Adrien's eyes filled with joy. "So we're…I'm going to be a dad…and you'll be a mom…oh my god, Marinette, we're going to have a kid!" He leapt up from his seat and rounded the table, leaning down to give her a kiss. 

She smiled, happy tears shining in her eyes, and kissed him back

Adrien pulled back with a smile, and rested his forehead on Marinette's. They stayed like that for a while before Marinette's features clouded with worry.

Before he could ask what was wrong, she said, "What…what will people do when they find out we're not married? How will they react?" (Funnily enough, Adrien already had a solution to this very problem—but it wasn't like Marinette knew that.)

"We'll get through it," he promised. "We always do."

"But—"

"And Tikki and Plagg and your parents will all be there for us," he reassured her. (His own father had been outed as Hawk Moth years ago, and Adrien wanted nothing to do with him.)

"But what if—"

"Shhhhhh." Adrien brushed a tear off his girlfriend's cheek. "Everything will be okay, milady. Us against the world, remember? As long as we're together—"

"—we will win," Marinette said, fondly remembering their motto from their old superheroing days. 

"We just have to take this one step at a time." Adrien said this mostly to himself as he thought about the small velvet box that had been sitting in his sock drawer for the past week and that he had yet to work up the courage to open for Marinette. _Baby steps._

**Author's Note:**

> i love them
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblrcom)


End file.
